


Девушка и сокол

by Sciurus_vulgaris



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sciurus_vulgaris/pseuds/Sciurus_vulgaris
Summary: Перевод участвовал в Фандомной битве 2019 на diary.ru от команды fandom Robin Hood 2019. В редактировании перевода принимали участие Shiae Hagall Serpent, Irina77, olya11, Рэй, Nelvy, за что переводчик приносит им О-О-О-громную благодарность )))  Огромная благодарность автору оригинала rosalind25 за разрешение перевести этот удивительный фик.This translation was submitted to the challenge 'Fandom Combat 2019' at diary.ru as a part of the contribution made by the 'fandom Robin Hood 2019' team. My H-U-U-U-ge thanks to Shiae Hagall Serpent, Irina77 (Arabella77), olya11, Рэй, and Nelvy who helped with proof-reading and editing the translation.My most heartfelt thanks to rosalind25 for her permission to translate this beautiful fic.
Relationships: Annie/Guy of Gisborne (Robin Hood BBC 2006)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Девушка и сокол

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosalind25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalind25/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Maid and the Falcon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262842) by [rosalind25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalind25/pseuds/rosalind25). 

> Перевод участвовал в Фандомной битве 2019 на diary.ru от команды fandom Robin Hood 2019. В редактировании перевода принимали участие Shiae Hagall Serpent, Irina77, olya11, Рэй, Nelvy, за что переводчик приносит им О-О-О-громную благодарность ))) Огромная благодарность автору оригинала rosalind25 за разрешение перевести этот удивительный фик.
> 
> This translation was submitted to the challenge 'Fandom Combat 2019' at diary.ru as a part of the contribution made by the 'fandom Robin Hood 2019' team. My H-U-U-U-ge thanks to Shiae Hagall Serpent, Irina77 (Arabella77), olya11, Рэй, and Nelvy who helped with proof-reading and editing the translation.  
My most heartfelt thanks to rosalind25 for her permission to translate this beautiful fic.

Непрестанный моросящий дождь, затекая под плащ, с каждой милей все больше портил Гаю настроение. Конечно, по сравнению с прошлой неделей погода улучшилась: тогда лошадь сокольничего поскользнулась на грязном снегу, и со сломанной ногой тот уже не мог ехать дальше. Ему еще повезло: в одном дне пути от того места жил какой-то его родственник, за которым и послали, ведь Вейзи не стал бы платить за постой и лечение. Гай же был вынужден продолжить путь, чтобы доставить ценный груз в Ноттингем.

Плетеная клетка подпрыгивала в такт неспешной рыси и била коня в бок. Гай мог видеть только промокшие перья хвоста, торчащие из-под накинутого на клетку покрывала. Внезапно ему стало жаль птицу, но он подавил в себе это чувство, рассудив, что ей, возможно, сейчас куда лучше, чем ему... Однако потом вспомнил, что веки сокола зашиты, и заставил себя думать о чем-то другом.

Моросящий дождь превратился в ливень, поднявшийся ветер яростно цеплялся за ветви деревьев, немилосердно трепал гриву лошади, волосы и плащ Гая. Пригнув голову, он c трудом продвигался вперед в обществе лишь горьких мыслей и на время лишенного зрения сокола. «Служу нянькой какой-то птице. Вот и все, чего я достиг». Господская воля, как обычно, сковывала его по рукам и ногам.

Последняя прихоть шерифа была порождена прошлогодней неудачей. Вейзи был недоволен своим ястребом, отличной ловчей птицей для охоты в лесу: он мечтал заполучить длиннокрылого сокола. «Подарок для принца, мальчик мой! Я просто одолжу его ненадолго». Сокольничего послали в Валкенсвард в Брабанте — поторговаться на осенней ярмарке, среди знати, и привезти сокола. Затея кончилась полным фиаско: ценная птица не пережила дорогу в Англию. Сокольничий сдуру попытался выдать за сокола птицу попроще, и Вейзи решил, что подходящей карой будет посадить обманщика в клетку на стене замка, залепив ему глаза медом.

На сей раз Вейзи решил поступить иначе. Он послал своего человека на остров Рэмси у берегов Уэльса, велев поймать молодого сокола. Однако подходящее время года уже было на исходе, и на выполнение задачи ушло несколько недель. Теперь птицу поймали, но еще не успели приучить к охоте. Вейзи пожелал, чтобы глаза у сокола оставались закрытыми, пока тот не окажется у него в руках. Ему нравилось выдергивать шелковую нить, стягивающую птичьи веки.

Гая отправили встретить сокольничего с птицей и охранять их по дороге домой. Близилось Рождество, на празднества пригласили много окрестной знати, и дольше откладывать было уже нельзя.

Дорога стала совершенно непроходимой, а кругом было не видно ни зги. Гай придержал коня, пытаясь понять, куда же его занесло. Наверное, он ошибся поворотом. Он находился где-то неподалеку от Ноттингема, но местность казалась совершенно незнакомой. Вокруг под порывами ветра гнулись и трещали деревья, осыпая его вместе с конем листьями и обломками сучьев. Раздался громкий треск: огромная ветка оторвалась от ствола и с шумом упала всего в нескольких шагах. Лошадь шарахнулась, но едва Гай успокоил ее, как с клетки с соколом упало покрывало. Вымокшая птица перепугалась и начала биться о прутья. Ругаясь — его собственный плащ тоже сбился на сторону, — Гай пытался снова накрыть клетку, однако ничего не получалось. И тут рядом возникла женская фигура. Она что-то тихо и спокойно сказала соколу, подхватила метавшиеся на ветру концы покрывала. Когда клетку удалось закутать, женщина подошла ближе и положила ладонь на руку Гая:

— Сюда, — она указала направление. — Сюда. Идите за мной.  
***

— Милорд Гисборн. Заходите, прошу вас, — нехотя произнес отец девушки, встречая непрошеного гостя.

— Нет, не стоит, — Гай стоял на пороге под скатом крыши и видел, что в доме уже готовят скромную трапезу. — Птицу нельзя тревожить. Но мне нужно сменить одежду, и потребуется попона для лошади.

Он велел девушке показать ему дорогу к деревенскому амбару. Там было холодно и сильно сквозило, но все лучше того натянутого приема, который ему оказали в крестьянском доме... Гай вытер коня и укрыл попоной, уложив под нее слой соломы, потом переоделся и разжег костерок. Теперь он сидел, смотрел на огонь, жевал сушеное яблоко, слушая завывание ветра за стеной, и потому не сразу разобрал, когда в дверь постучали. Гай поднялся и отодвинул засов, впуская девушку, которая принесла две миски, орехи и сушеные фрукты. Она поставила съестное у огня, затем снова вышла за дровами.

— Роскошная трапеза для простого люда, — заметил он, зачерпнув ложку похлебки, в которой плавали куски говядины и свинины, в то время как девушка склонилась над огнем.

Он понимал, что прямо поинтересоваться, откуда у них взялось мясо, значит отплатить черной неблагодарностью за приют. Однако девица не была дурочкой.

— Сэр Уильям рано устраивает рождественский пир для нас в этом году. Он знает, что я служу в замке и меня здесь в праздник не будет.

— Ты служишь в замке? — Гай вскинул бровь, слегка заинтересовавшись. — Где же?

— На кухне.

Он уже собирался спросить, как ее зовут, но тут она обратила внимание на сокола.

— Знаете, его нужно выпустить из клетки. Посадите его себе на запястье или на плечо. Нужно, чтобы он привык к людям.

— Да что ты понимаешь? — он презрительно усмехнулся.

— Вообще-то, немало. Мой дядя — сокольничий. Я выросла на его рассказах о ловчих птицах, о том, как с ними нужно обращаться.

Под взглядом Гая она поднялась и подошла к клетке. Протестовать с набитым ртом было неудобно, и он промолчал, когда она открыла защелку и высвободила сокола.

— Настоящее варварство, — услышал он ее бормотанье.

Обернувшись, она спросила:

— Почему у него веки зашиты? Его уже пора натаскивать на охоту.

— Да, — буркнул Гай. По правде говоря, ему тоже был неприятен этот жестокий обычай. — На этом настоял Вейзи.

— Он... — девушка замолчала, задумчиво склонив голову. — Ваш хозяин... не отличается добротой.

Гай поперхнулся элем. Прокашлявшись, он увидел, что девушка едва заметно улыбается, и слегка усмехнулся в ответ:

— Да. Я бы тоже не назвал его добрым.

Она улыбнулась уже заговорщически и присела рядом. Сокол спокойно сидел у нее на запястье.

— Знаете, есть другой способ. Если бы вы помогли мне, мы могли бы...

— Нет, — отрезал Гай. — Вейзи хочет, чтобы веки были зашиты.

Его грубый протест не испугал девушку: выражение ее лица не изменилось. Он решил, что она ждет, когда можно будет забрать посуду. Гай доел последнюю ложку похлебки, вытер миску куском ржаного хлеба. Девушка, задумавшись, молчала. Ее коса слегка растрепалась, во всем ее облике было что-то очень нежное, чистое. 

Но когда она снова взглянула на него, он заметил, как за мягкостью черт проступила решимость.

— На самом деле вы не жестокий человек, сэр Гай. Я вижу. Я знаю, чем вы занимаетесь у шерифа, но это вы делаете только для него, вам самому не нравится. 

Он хотел было осадить ее, задетый такой откровенностью, но девушка снова удивила его: накрыла его руку ладонью, чтобы Гай дал ей договорить.

— Я вижу, что вас это мучает. Позвольте, я все устрою. С вашего позволения мы с отцом откроем птице глаза, а лорда Вейзи задобрим. Пусть он думает, что заполучил такую диковину, которой ни у кого нет.

Гай нахмурился.

— Продолжай, — сказал он, вопреки доводам рассудка.

Девушка посмотрела в сторону. Внезапно показалось, что она утратила свою решимость. Вместо объяснений она снова повернулась к нему с вопросом:

— Почему вы путешествуете с этой птицей? Шериф лишился еще одного сокольничего?

— Только на время. Сокольничий сломал ногу, упав с лошади.

— Ах, вот как! — вздохнула она. — Ну, тогда я могу вам сказать. А то мне не хотелось, чтобы еще кого-то из моих родных попросили служить Вейзи.

— Слишком много болтаешь! — предостерегающе процедил Гай сквозь зубы.

— Может быть. Но послушайте! Есть другой способ успокоить ловчую птицу. Мой дядя прослышал о нем, когда сын его господина вернулся из Крестового похода. Так делают сарацины. — Девушка поднялась на ноги. — Я покажу вам, у меня есть одна вещица. Последний раз, когда мы виделись с дядей, говорили про этот способ, а потом пробовали так сделать.

— О чем ты?

— Я вам покажу, — повторила она, выскользнув из амбара.

Вернулась девушка вместе с отцом. Она показала Гаю маленький колпачок, который, как она объяснила, нужно было надеть птице на голову.

Потом она капнула какую-то бесцветную жидкость в плошку с водой и сказала:

— К вечеру сокол достаточно успокоится. Мой отец снимет швы, у него твердая рука.

В сумерках отец и дочь вновь появились и принесли с собой светильники.

— Отойдите куда-нибудь. Не нужно, чтобы птица вас увидела и как-то связала со всем этим, — велел отец девушки. Он настолько погрузился в свое дело, что на время забыл, с кем разговаривает.

В замешательстве Гай отошел к задней стене амбара, позволив им возиться с соколом. Отсюда ему не было видно, что они делают, но он несколько раз слышал громкие, резкие крики возмущенной птицы. Наконец его позвали обратно, и он увидел, как сокол с покрытой колпачком головой спокойно сидит на сооруженной наспех жердочке.

— Ну ладно, если сэр Гай больше не нуждается в нашей помощи...

— Я ненадолго останусь, — сказала девушка, взглянув на Гая.

— Нет, ступай. Празднуй Рождество, — резко ответил он, устав от их общества и желая лишь поскорей заснуть.

Поспать, однако, не получилось. Через какое-то время сокол забеспокоился: он когтями пытался сорвать с головы плохо сидящий колпачок. Вскоре ему это удалось. После тяжелого дня божья тварь сильно тревожилась, била крыльями, пытаясь взлететь, но ей мешали силки. Всякий раз Гаю удавалось опять надеть колпачок на место, но после третьей такой попытки он уже был готов свернуть соколу шею, поэтому испытал огромное облегчение, когда девушка заглянула посмотреть, как обстоят дела. Она забрала колпачок, чтобы подогнать его по размеру, потом вернулась, и вдвоем они нацепили колпачок как следует.

— Давай засунем проклятую птицу обратно, — запас терпения Гая уже давно иссяк.

— Подождите. Давайте сначала ее накормим.

Гай осмотрелся и нашел остатки зайчатины — минувшим утром он добыл зайца. Сокол успокоился, и они покормили его немного, а затем попытались усадить обратно в клетку. Когда им это наконец удалось, огонь уже почти потух, и девушка взялась его развести. Ее молчаливое присутствие не мешало Гаю: она ничего не требовала от него, а ее улыбка была такой милой...

Но спустя какое-то время в дверях показался ее отец. 

— Энни, пойдем в дом, дорогая! — сказал он, все так же упрямо пытаясь уберечь свою дочь, хотя его отношение к Гаю стало немного теплее.

Когда они ушли, Гай улегся спать на соломе. Среди всяких мыслей ему вспомнились запах дождя, исходивший от волос девушки, ее мокрые от того же дождя ресницы и тень от них на щеках.

Энни... Возможно, она еще пригодится в будущем. Гай не сомневался, что в отсутствие сокольничего именно ему придется взять на себя тяжкий труд приучить сокола к охоте.  
***

Гай жестом отослал виночерпия и окинул зал тоскливым взглядом. Длинные столы ломились от кушаний, съеденных лишь наполовину. Слуги начали освобождать место для головы вепря, убирая пироги, тушеную рыбу и мясо под разными соусами. Гай решил, что останется, пока торжественно не внесут эту самую голову, а потом вернется к своим делам, которые пришлось отложить на время празднества. 

Подтирая куском хлеба остатки темного винного соуса, Гай наблюдал, как на стол торжественно подали главное блюдо. Голову вепря в яблоках и вишнях, с вишнями, вставленными в глазные отверстия, в венке из винограда пронесли по залу, позади вприпрыжку следовал шут и чинно ступали музыканты. За столами раздались рукоплескания. Вепря от рыла и до кончиков ушей покрывала коричневая поджаристая корочка, испускавшая такой аромат, что у гостей так и текли слюнки. Гай скрыл усмешку — грех чревоугодия ему никогда не был свойственен. Старший повар приосанился, выслушав от Вейзи редкую похвалу, слуги несли все новые и новые закуски, а сосед по столу изливал свои восторги по поводу ожидающих впереди яств. Гай в ответ пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, оттолкнул кресло и покинул пиршество. 

Пока что день проходил терпимо. Хотя Гай давно не ждал от Рождества ничего особенного, хорошее настроение Вейзи уже само по себе чего-то стоило: всяко лучше, чем слушать его стоны или страдать от его внезапных злобных выходок, как это бывало в такие дни, когда все шло не по плану. Начать с того, что утром охота была удачной, новый сокол хорошо себя проявил. Гай знал, что благодарить за это следовало в первую очередь Энни. Сокольничий вернулся лишь три дня назад, и, как Гай и подозревал, именно ему пришлось натаскивать птицу. Занимаясь этим, он не раз обращался к Энни, и она всегда была готова поделиться отрывочными познаниями, полученными от дяди.

Теперь пора было заняться гораздо более важными вещами — и Гай как раз собирался проверить, сколько налогов собрали за эту четверть года: за развлечения Вейзи надо было платить. Но почему-то в голову пришло зайти проведать сокола. Потом он вспомнил, что нужно бы заглянуть...

«Что это?»

Раздался тихий звук, стук, словно что-то переместили с места на место. Гай остановился. Он был рядом с покоями шерифа, и сразу подумалось, что рождественский пир — самое подходящее время для злоумышленника проникнуть сюда. Кто бы там ни находился, он услышал шаги, ведь Гай не думал о том, чтобы скрыть свое присутствие. Теперь же его целью было именно это. Гай отстегнул шпоры, отложил их в сторону и, сделав несколько шагов назад, бесшумно распахнул дверь.

Вейзи сразу же обнаружил бы, что в его покоях кто-то побывал. То есть он заметил бы открытую дверцу одной из птичьих клеток — ее обитатели разлетелись по комнате, пытаясь выбраться в коридор. И он пресек бы попытку проделать то же самое с другой клеткой... Гай рванулся вперед и отбросил в сторону стоявшую рядом ширму. 

— Ты!.. — воскликнул он, одним рывком схватив преступницу за запястье и развернув к себе.

Энни потеряла равновесие и уцепилась за него, чтобы не упасть. Он бросил взгляд на ту часть своего тела, куда опустилась ее ладонь, и усмехнулся. Энни тотчас же убрала руку с его бедра, щеки ее покраснели от смущения. 

— Ты что творишь? — рявкнул Гай, помогая ей выпрямиться. — Совсем спятила?!

— Несколько дней назад об этих бедных птицах говорили на кухне. Я тогда решила, что в Рождество появится удобный момент хоть что-то для них сделать, — в ее голосе не слышалось и тени страха. Гай внутренне восхитился тому, что она вовсе не сожалела о своем поступке.

— Энни, — бросил он резко, — нельзя идти против шерифа, никогда, не бывает такого «удобного момента».

— Не понимаю, почему...

Гай оборвал ее.

— Как ты думаешь, что случится, когда Вейзи обнаружит пропажу? — спросил он, покачав головой и приподняв подбородок Энни затянутым в перчатку пальцем. — Он станет искать виновного, а если не найдет, ему будет плевать, накажет хоть кого-нибудь. Возможно, своего оруженосца. Ты подумала об этом? Ты этого добиваешься?

Энни опустила взгляд. Ему пришлось слегка наклониться, чтобы расслышать ответ:

— Ненавижу. Ненавижу, что он с ними делает. Что он делает со всеми нами...

Гай промолчал по поводу последних слов, но на первое высказывание ему было что возразить:

— Ты понимаешь, что он просто пошлет за новыми? Найдет каких-то других зверушек, чтобы мучить их и дальше?

— Да, — Энни подняла голову, в ее взгляде опять появился вызов. — Но я должна была хотя бы попытаться... Я попыталась что-то сделать.

Гай какое-то время с жалостью смотрел на нее — ее храбрость ничего не могла изменить. Всем своим естеством он понимал: ничего нельзя сделать. В тихие часы отчаяния он не раз и не два вкусил эту горькую науку. Были времена — да, были такие времена... — когда ему хотелось поступить так же. Но всегда приходилось сдерживать себя. Собственные амбиции и желание отомстить — вот те оковы, которыми Вейзи прочно приковал его к себе.

У них нет выхода — тут Энни права. И все же... Ведь они сняли швы с глаз сокола, и это сошло им с рук. Может, у них получится повторить?

Оба молчали. Слышались только отчаянные крики птиц, оставшихся в неволе, в то время как их собратья улетели на свободу. Гай тщательно все обдумал и принял решение:

— Я этим займусь. Но ты должна уйти отсюда. Немедленно.

— Нет! Я не позволю, чтобы обвинили вас, — возразила Энни, пока он направлялся к пустой клетке.

— Помолчи, женщина.

Гай опрокинул подставку, на которой стояла клетка, и ударил каблуком по защелке дверцы.

— Что вы делаете? — воскликнула Энни, хватая его за руку.

Он бросил взгляд на пол, задавая себе тот же самый вопрос. Но он знал, что делает, и уже почти все придумал.

— Я скажу шерифу, что повар задумал удивить всех, испечь что-то вроде пирога с живыми жаворонками, взяв этих птичек. Скажу, что застал врасплох мальчишку, которого он послал за птицами, и в суматохе они разлетелись.

Удастся ли им с Энни такая уловка? Гаю казалось, что это может сработать. Нужно только подкупить повара, чтобы он дал соответствующие показания, если его спросят. Хотя Гай сомневался, что Вейзи станет наказывать за попытку подольститься, пусть даже неудачную. «Я наказал мальчишку, милорд, не беспокойтесь». Сойдет ли Гаю это с рук? Конечно, риск был. 

Энни все еще держала его за руку и не сводила с него благодарных глаз. Ее взгляд и улыбка согревали душу. Странно, но это напомнило ему, как он когда-то давно чувствовал себя в Рождество...

— Спасибо, — прошептала она.

Гай поднял руку и мягко погладил ее по щеке.

— Будет лучше, если это не войдет у нас в привычку, — ворчливо заметил он. — Скрыть что-то большее уже не получится.

Он помолчал, подумал и принял еще одно решение.

— Но можно устроить так, что в чем-то он будет над нами не властен.

Гай наклонился и слегка прикоснулся губами к ее лбу, к щеке. К губам. Потом резко отстранился.

— Пора уходить, — повторил он.

Выйдя из покоев Вейзи, он снова надел шпоры. Энни в замешательстве, не отрываясь, все смотрела на него. Под ее взглядом он поднялся и пошел прочь.

В конце галереи Гай все же обернулся.

— Ну? — не без вызова произнес он. В его голосе появились глубокие, манящие нотки. — Идешь?  
***

Энни смотрела, как он уходит, оставляя ее в смятении.

— Ну? Идешь?

Она знала, что у нее есть всего лишь несколько мгновений на размышления. Это предложение уже не повторится. Вспомнилось, как она только что потеряла равновесие. В этот миг они оба знали, какие мысли бродили у них в головах.

Он повернул за угол и скрылся из виду.

«Он помощник шерифа, а я кто? Простая служанка на кухне».

Но у Энни — она прекрасно это знала — всегда была страсть к диким животным, дикой природе. Страсть к гордым и яростным созданиям, неукротимым, таким, которые приходят в твою жизнь на какое-то время и не всегда в ней остаются. Но пока они есть в твоей жизни... О, пока они с тобой...

Энни знала, как драгоценно их доверие, когда его удается завоевать.

И она шагнула за порог покоев шерифа и пошла за Гаем Гисборном. Ее сердце неистово билось, а нервы были натянуты до предела, подобно крыльям тех отчаявшихся пойманных птиц, которых они только что отпустили на свободу в рождественских сумерках.


End file.
